Highway Zealots
SandBox Narrative The Highway Zealots are ... Historical Timeline Listed in Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Full History *The Highway Zealots were introduced at the start of Operation: Archangel ( Jun 06, 2013 ). *No Further History Faction Specific Traits *NONE Unique Rogue NPC Units Unique Rogue Bases Special Event Appearances Update History *The removed all Resource Deposits in the . *The removed all Standard Rogue Bases in the . *The gained a Standard Rogue Base in the *The were introduced at the start of Operation: Archangel ( Jun 06, 2013 ). *No Further Updates Additional Information *The are one of five Rogue Factions to control Rogue Resource Deposits on the World Map. *The joined forces with the Armored Corps and M.A.Y.H.E.M. to form Ironstrike on Aug 21, 2014. Trivia *The were the 11th Rogue Faction to be introduced. *The were introduced as the Special Event Antagonist during Operation: Archangel. *The overtook and wiped out the Son of Saints in June 2013. ( Ref ) *The name of the Highway Zealot's Leader was finally revealed to be Veng during Operation: Roadkill. ( Ref ) Firsts & Records *War Commander First & Records : **''First Faction to ....'' - Highway Zealots Quotes - Rogue Attacks Quotes - Event Messages Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name - ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery HighwayZealots-Logo-Large.png|Logo Highway_Zealots.png|Highway Zealots Icon HighwayZealots(Portrait)2.png|Name Unknown Faction Leader Roadkill-Lv70-Dialog-2.png|Veng's Name Revealed Operation: Roadkill Lv 70 Dialog Veng-Large-Portrait.png|Veng Large Portrait Veng-ThoriumCorrupted-Portrait.png|Thorium Corrupted Veng Nightmare: Into Chaos Gallery - Event Messages Archangel-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Archangel Event Message #1 Archangel-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Archangel Event Message #2 Archangel-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Archangel Event Message #3 Archangel-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Archangel Event Message #4 Archangel-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Archangel Event Message #5 Archangel-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Archangel Event Message #6 DesertRecon-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Desert Recon Event Message #1 DesertRecon-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Desert Recon Event Message #2 DesertRecon-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Desert Recon Event Message #3 DesertRecon-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Desert Recon Event Message #4 DesertRecon-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Desert Recon Event Message #5 DesertRecon-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Desert Recon Event Message #6 Roadkill-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Roadkill Event Message #1 Roadkill-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Roadkill Event Message #2 Roadkill-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Roadkill Event Message #3 Roadkill-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Roadkill Event Message #4 Roadkill-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Roadkill Event Message #5 Roadkill-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Roadkill Event Message #6 Smoke&Mirrors-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Op.: Smoke and Mirrors Event Message #1 Smoke&Mirrors-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Op.: Smoke and Mirrors Event Message #2 Smoke&Mirrors-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Op.: Smoke and Mirrors Event Message #3 Smoke&Mirrors-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Op.: Smoke and Mirrors Event Message #4 Smoke&Mirrors-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Op.: Smoke and Mirrors Event Message #5 Smoke&Mirrors-EventMessage-6-End.png|Op.: Smoke and Mirrors Event Message #6 TheGreaterGood-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: The Greater Good Event Message #1 TheGreaterGood-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: The Greater Good Event Message #2 TheGreaterGood-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: The Greater Good Event Message #3 TheGreaterGood-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: The Greater Good Event Message #4 TheGreaterGood-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: The Greater Good Event Message #5 TheGreaterGood-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: The Greater Good Event Message #6 IntoChaos-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Into Chaos Event Message #1 IntoChaos-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Into Chaos Event Message #2 IntoChaos-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Into Chaos Event Message #3 IntoChaos-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Into Chaos Event Message #4 IntoChaos-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Into Chaos Event Message #5 IntoChaos-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Into Chaos Event Message #6 NightmareIntoChaos-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Nightmare: Into Chaos Event Message #4 NightmareIntoChaos-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Nightmare: Into Chaos Event Message #5 NightmareIntoChaos-EventMessage-6-End.png|Nightmare: Into Chaos Event Message #6 Gallery - War Trophies Roadkill-LargePic.png|Roadkill Trophy Operation: Roadkill SmokeandMirrors-LargePic.png|Smoke and Mirrors Trophy Operation: Smoke and Mirrors TheGreaterGood-LargePic.png|The Greater Good Trophy Operation: The Greater Good IntoChaos-LargePic.png|Into Chaos Trophy Operation: Into Chaos NightmareIntoChaos-LargePic.png|Nightmare Into Chaos Trophy Nightmare: Into Chaos Gallery - Associated Features Bonus-XP-Target-Helipad.png|The Helipad First Appearance : Operation: Archangel CommandCenter-DesertRecon.png|Desert Recon Command Center First Appearance : Operation: Desert Recon Excavator.png|Excavator Bonus Target First Appearance : Operation: Desert Recon HighwayZealotWall-Bunch.png|Highway Zealot Wall First Appearance : Operation: Smoke and Mirrors ThoriumBomb-Giant.png|Thorium Bomb First Appearance : Operation: The Greater Good Gallery - Introduced World Map Icons DesertCompound-MapICON-NoLabel.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Desert Recon HighwayZealots-CC-MapICON.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Desert Recon HeraldBossBase-MapICON-Cutout.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Roadkill MetalProducer-MapICON.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Roadkill OmegaJuggernautBase-MapICON-Cutout.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Roadkill OpenOcean-MapICON.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Roadkill ThoriumProducer-MapICON.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Roadkill HighwayZealots-ThoriumBase-Small-MapICON.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Op.: Smoke and Mirrors HighwayZealots-ThoriumBase-MapICON.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Op.: Smoke and Mirrors HighwayZealots-Dam-MapICON.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Op.: The Greater Good HighwayZealots-DesertCanyon-MapICON.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Op.: The Greater Good ThoriumBomb-MapICON.png |Special Event Base First Appearance : Op.: The Greater Good HighwayZealot-Hideout.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Into Chaos HighwayZealot-Grass.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Into Chaos HighwayZealot-CC-Mix.png|Special Event Base First Appearance : Operation: Into Chaos ChallengeBase-MapIcon.png|Arctic Challenge Base First Appearance : Dec 10, 2014 ChallengeBase-Lv30-MapIcon.png|Challenge Base Lv 30 First Appearance : Feb 26, 2015 ChallengeBase-Lv40-MapIcon.png|Challenge Base Lv 40 First Appearance : Apr 26, 2016 ChallengeBase-Lv60-MapIcon.png|Challenge Base Lv 60 First Appearance : Nov 03, 2015 ChallengeBase-Lv90-MapIcon.png|Challenge Base Lv 90 First Appearance : Dec 02, 2015 HammerBase-MapIcon-NoLabel.png|Hammer Base First Appearance : Nov 09, 2016 LiberatorBase-MapIcon-NoLabel.png|Liberator Base First Appearance : Dec 06, 2016 DetonatorBase-MapIcon-NoLabel.png|Detonator Base First Appearance : Jan 31, 2017 HadesBase-MapIcon-NoLabel.png|Hades Base First Appearance : Feb 08, 2017 Gallery - Introduced Backgrounds Arctic_Canyon-Background.jpg|Arctic Canyon First Appearance : Arctic Challenge Base Grassy Plains-Background.jpg|Grassy Plains First Appearance : Operation: Roadkill Open Ocean-Background.jpg|Open Ocean First Appearance : Operation: Roadkill Thorium Mine-Background.jpg|Thorium Mine First Appearance : Operation: The Greater Good Gallery - Rogue Attack RougeAttack-HighwayZealots-1a.png RougeAttack-HighwayZealots-2a.png RougeAttack-HighwayZealots-3a.png RougeAttack-HighwayZealots-1b.png Video Navigation Category:Rogue Faction Category:Game Character Category:A to Z